This Does not Bode Well
by MeIsAmusing
Summary: A girl known as Scout who likes dangerous and extreme situations finds the Phantoms lair, but she is dressed to be a boy, will the Phantom find out that she is indeed a girl? Rated M to be safe.


"Scout!" A tubby man called after the retreating figure.

"Yes?" Scout asked walking back towards him.

"I've just had this place repaired, I just bought it, and I just hired all the actors. Please don't cause any trouble when you go exploring," the man pleaded. The young girl lifted her head with a grin on her dace, she was always getting into trouble and she liked it, it meant that there was always an adventure around the corner.

"Okay Samuel," She said as she ran into the building. Recently her Father had told her that they were moving away, and Scout, already being twenty three was a little of a hassle to get to come along, what made her decision for her was that the building he had bought was an opera theatre. Scout loved exploring and seemed more of a child rather than a women of twenty three years, and her father promised that if she moved with him he would put her in some of the shows; Scout had an excellent voice to go along with her dangerous personality.

"Call me Father," the tubby man called after her. "And keep your hat on, I don't want anything to happen to you," he shouted. Scout huffed and pulled her hair into a bun before hiding it under her hat, this made her look like a very pretty boy instead of a girl, it also kept her out of trouble a little more than if she was a girl. Scout pulled open the front doors and dodged workers that grudgingly took wood and tools back and forth between the truck and theatre. Scout gasped when she got into the theatre itself, it was elegant and fancy, she didn't really like that part but she liked the statues and carvings. Scout walked around the workers in order to scoop up some rumors and possibly a mystery or two, the only danger seemed to be The Phantom, although everyone who talked about him said that he died when he trashed the Opera building.

"Hi," Scout said walking up casually to a group of talking dancers. They looked at her oddly before she tipped her hat and bowed slightly, then they smiled at her thinking that she was a really handsome guy. "Can you ladies tell me some things about the Phantom?" She asked in a deep voice, god she loved acting out a guy.

"He's a murderer," One of the girls said.

"He's dead," another said.

Some say that he still sits in box five, waiting for his love to come back," one girl said. This sounded a little cheesy but it was a place that no one dared go, so Scout decided that it was up to her to go check it out for her father. She didn't want all the time and money he put into this place to go to waste.

"Thank you," Scout flashed them a smile and walked away silently. The girls looked after her and smiled as well, Scout gagged and ran quickly away after getting out of earshot. "Crazy brats," she cursed them for their lack of observation. From close range you might not be able to tell that Scout was indeed a girl, from right in front of her you could definitely tell if that was what you were looking for.

"Ooo," Scout said looking at the catwalks above the stage. She jumped high enough to grab a rope and quickly climb up it onto a cat walk; she grunted as she pulled herself up, she could see just about everything from above the stage. The grand room, the radiant colors, the dancers practicing, the shadow is box five. Scout looked back to see nothing there, it freaked her out and she stood up quickly before sighing, it was probably just a trick of her eyes. Sitting back down slowly Scout began to hum a tune that she made up one day when she was running in the fields by her old house. Her voice rang out softly through the theatre and many heads turned to see a boy swinging his legs on one of the catwalks.

Ahhhh ahhhahhh

Why does the sun shine?

When your eyes don't open

Why does the sky cry?

When sadness isn't here

Questions

Answers

Ask me all you questions

Don't expect an answer

Ahhhahhhah

Tears for the forgotten

Let them know you're sad

Wipe away the emptiness

Give away all the stuff they had

The Phantom glared at the boy who insisted upon walking where only he walked, he walked quickly towards the boy, he had heard that someone bought the Opera again; he would have to deliver his letter and make sure that his presence was well known. As the Phantom neared he heard a soft melody coming from the boy, he had a very high voice for it sounded much like a girl.

Close your eyes and cry

It's the only thing to do

Lie to yourself, its sad

Your mother left you

The phantom glowered at the boy and snarled, now he didn't want to kill him; he had a good voice and hadn't done any harm, yet.

Scout finished her song with a sniffle, her mother died when she was twelve, and Scout had forgotten to say goodbye the morning that she left.

"Scout?" Scout heard her Father call out her name. She looked down to see that he was at the edge of the stage, when had he come in? Scout angled herself so that she could just jump off the catwalk, it didn't seem that far down. Pushing off of the wood she felt the familiar dropping sensation and realized that it was a lot farther than she had predicted. She could feel the wind rush past her quickly before she hit the ground and fell to her knees, he father jumped when she fell and ran up to her quickly.

"Ow," Scout said looking up to where she had just been.

"Scout, what the heavens were you doing up there?" He asked before he thought better of it. "Never mind," he sighed. "Just follow me and we will go to our rooms for the night," Scouts father lightly pushed her in the direction of the dorms. They walked down many hallways and Scout wondered how anyone would remember all the twists and turns before they remembered what they were doing in the first place. Scout groaned as they turned yet another corner to come face to face with a fancy looking lady with a serious look on her face.

"Madam Giry," Scouts father bowed slightly to the women.

"Monsieur," she said grimly walking past them quickly. Scout looked at her retreating figure questioningly, what was that all about?

"Okay Scout this is your room," Samuel showed his daughter her average sized room and she sighed, did she not like it? He wondered.

"Finally," Scout sighed flopping down on the bed. "I'm going to lose my way back the theatre through that dreadful maze," she said. Samuel laughed, it wasn't that hard to remember, but seeing as how she had the attention span of a child it would seem nearly impossible to find her way again. Scouts mind wandered on what she was going to explore tonight, it was always more fun to explore things at night, and it gave the whole dangerous Phantom story a sort of zing.

"Scout," Samuel said firmly.

"Yes," she drawled out.

"I bid you good night, but please promise me that you won't go off tonight," he pleaded with his daughter.

"Awe," Scout whined. Her plans went down the Lou in less than a minute and she frowned sadly at her Father. "I can go explore tonight?" She asked sadly, hoping that the puppy face would work on him, it didn't, but for Christ's sake she was twenty three so she understood why.

"Just please promise me you'll stay in this room," he said.

"Fine," Scout said pulling the covers of the bed over her, she didn't even bother taking off her clothes and Samuel sighed at this, that girl needed to grow up.

"See you in the morning," he said only to receive a grunt in return, he smiled and walked down the hallway.


End file.
